


Conquer my Heart

by Softcrimes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Happy Ending, M/M, Political Alliances, Prince Keith (Voltron), Prince Lance (Voltron), Princes & Princesses, Strangers to Lovers, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softcrimes/pseuds/Softcrimes
Summary: Lance loved his country and his people. He enjoyed the many festivals and playing pranks on the villagers. He loved his father, King Alfor, and his sister, Princess Allura. And even if no one believed he belonged in the royal family he always did his best to help the kingdom as Prince of Altea. Altea was a beautiful and lush country and he would do anything for it, even if it meant marrying a stranger for military strength.Keith understood his duties as heir to the Marmorra Kingdom (despite not believing he should hold that title). He understood his kingdom was starving and that securing an alliance with Altea would be best. But he didn't understand why his mother thought the best course of action would be to saddle him with a stranger for life.Neither prince was ready for marriage but with war and famine pushing them together, they'll have to learn to accept one another, and maybe learn a few things about the other on the way.





	1. A Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Klance fic but... this is also my first fic in general. I've made drafts of stories for other fandoms before but, I never really like how they turned out but I really do like this one, and I hope whoever is reading this will enjoy this story as well.

**Lance knew every corner of the palace,**  was so familiar with each crack and every creak it made ever since he was a child and he... well, that wasn’t his life anymore so why think of it. Lance wandered around the secret corridors of the castle before reaching his destination, an old exit that lead to the stables, perfect for an escape from boring meetings and training that barely made him break a sweat. For some reason none of his opponents ever fought him with all their strength or they forfeited as soon as Lance tried to get the first hit in. Maybe it was because they were all afraid of Lance’s raw power and so they became too cowardly in front of him to actually put up a real fight. Though it was most likely that they feared hurting the prince of their country and the reaction it would cause in his older sister Allura.  

The first time he came home from training with a blackeye, Allura hunted down his sparring partner and gave him a three-hour talking to before going to his parents and requesting they teach their son proper manners and etiquette around the prince. She then demanded a public apology from the son to Lance and needless to say, nobody was itching to lay their hand on Lance after that. Afterall, Lance was the only thing Princess Allura tended to get protective about, especially after what happened to him as a child. Typically, she was the princess one would only expect to live in a fairytale. 

She had beautiful long white hair that sparkled in the sunlight. She read to children poor and rich in her free time. Her magic was flawless just as her looks and she was loved by all animals. Allura had a voice that could rival the gods and she could bring peace to any soldier in pain. However, she was comically bad at cooking, that was the only thing Lance was better at than her. 

Allura would do anything for her country and her people knew it and loved her for it, their feelings for Lance, however, were a bit more difficult. Despite Lance’s love for his country and people there were many who believed Lance did not belong in the royal family. Even if he dressed like a royal and was privy to all information across the country. Even if he was the one to start many charities with royal money and actively participated in them he was the only blemish regarding the royal family. If not for him, they would be perfect. Afterall, he wasn’t truly one of them, was he. 

The problem was that nobody was really sure who Lance was. Yes, Princess Allura truly treated him as if he was her brother and he did have the royal markings, but why was there no announcement that the queen was with child? Why was there no public christening? Why did Lance not appear to the public until he was already five years old, three months after the queen passed due to illness, when Allura went on a tour across the country when she was but one? And when he first appeared, why did he not speak but only cry every time anyone came near him, except, of course, Princess Allura, who held him until he fell asleep in her arms. 

But most importantly, why did he never perform magic in public like the rest of the royal family? All those with royal Altean blood could perform magic, and those directly in line for the throne had unbelievable powers that grew as they did. Princess Allura never hesitated to show her powers in public, typically leaving a trail of Freesias behind her for children to gather and give as gifts to their loved ones or to make flower crowns for one another. 

Even King Alfor used his powers to help rebuild houses and shops that were damaged by weather, thieves, or more recently, the war. Yet Lance never showed his magic, never used it to perform tricks for the children like Allura or to help rebuild like King Alfor. Why did he keep it hidden? Lance was very much a people pleaser, or perhaps a showman would be a better term, and all were in awe of the royal family’s magic, so why did he not use this to his advantage? Why did he always leave when magic was mentioned if he was truly a part of the royal family? 

All the questions floating around caused many Alteans to shun Lance and treat him as if he was less than dirt for defiling the royal family. But there were also those who accepted the word of King Alfor and treated Lance with great respect, but even they still treated Lance like an outsider. Even if they treated him with respect the didn’t accept him as they did Allura. Allura was invited to every dinner, was showered with presents on her birthday, was given free items from every shop, and was free to spend time with all the children of the kingdom. But Lance... when Lance walked out in public he was treated with upmost disgust, though no one laid a hand on him out of respect for Princess Allura and King Alfor, or with stunted respect, a quick bow, a word of acknowledgement, but that was it. He was an outsider to all, never invited to spend time with anyone, harsh words whispered behind his back, and livid parents dragging away their children when they were caught playing with Lance. 

All the unkind and unwelcoming reactions caused Lance to act out. He would create little paint bombs that would exploded and, of course, cover everything in paint, if his riddles were not answered correctly, despite the fact that paint was an expensive luxury item. He would anonymously hire bands to play obnoxious music in multiple parts of the surrounding village. He would give live performances of his very badly written poetry to every shop owner. Because if they were all set on ignoring him, he would make sure he could get a reaction out of them, even if it was a bad one. Afterall, for someone like Lance, any reaction was better than the loneliness that came with being completely ignored. 

Speaking about getting a reaction, that’s exactly why Lance sneaked out of that boring meeting. All he knew was that it had to do with the war. Despite the Alteans and Galra being longtime allies, Emperor Zarkon had suddenly turned on King Alfor one day and attempted to assassinate him. That obviously did not rest well with the Altean kingdom and so a war began between the two countries. Despite Altea being a beautiful country filled with lush flora and an abundance of food, their military was obviously weaker than the Galra’s, giving them a disadvantage in the war. Lance knew there was talk of becoming allies with the Marmora Kingdom but he also knew they were currently in a stalemate causing the meeting to be nothing but going over what everyone already knew. 

See the Marmora were the same blood as the Galra causing Altea to not trust them fully and expecting a betrayal after the war. But the Marmora were also weary of Altea turning on them after the war due to the fact that they knew Alteans despised all Galra, despite the fact that the Marmora Kingdom had severed itself from the Galra Empire many centuries ago.  

The treaty would obviously be beneficial for both countries. Altea would receive military support from the Marmora kingdom, which was known for their ruthlessness in war. While Altea would send fruits, vegetables, and grain to the Marmora Empire that was currently suffering a harsh drought, causing many citizens to starve. But again, there wasn’t really any trust between the two countries so it was a standstill.  

As Lance creeped out of the castle, he walked through the stables, and ran straight into Allura. 

“OH, uh, wow, this is... not the way to the bathroom? Dang, I must have really got turned around somewhere. Probably was the east corridor on the third floor, I mean, the east corridors are always so tricky to navigate through, am I right or am I right. Actually, it might have been the bell tower, I mean there are over three hundred steps in that baby, how am I supposed to know what direction is the right one. Right big sis?” 

Allura ran a hand threw her hair and breathed deeply before opening her eyes and replying. “Lance, the conference room is on the first floor, there was no reason for you to be in the east corridor on the third floor-” 

“Actually. the reason was that I really had to go and I might have been sitting on a throne but it wasn’t the right kind of throne.” 

“- and the bell tower only has two directions, Lance, up and down, there is no way you could have gotten lost on that-” 

“You seriously doubt me big sis, I’m a prince I’ll have you know and we princes are capable of everything.” 

“- plus, why were you trying to escape a very important meeting about the war that is currently ongoing, causing many of our people to die-” 

“Well if you’re going to put it that way.” 

“What other way would you have me put it Lance! We are in a war, you can’t mess around like you always do! You are nineteen years old now, you are an adult, but beyond that you are a prince, just like you said, and you need to act like it. I understand that you like to play pranks on the villagers but they don’t need a prankster right now. They need a strong prince who can fill them with hope. Now please, come with me back to the meeting there are many things to discuss.” 

Lance casted his gaze away from Allura but said nothing. He stood in silence for a moment, nothing but the sound of the two siblings' breathing passing between them before Lance turned around and started walking toward the conference room. 

“Lance please, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have yelled at you I was just stressed and the council started talking about how you had no manners and dad tried to stop them but you know how they are so I got angry and said I would retrieve you just to get them to stop. But they had no right to speak about you like that but I had no right to yell at you and I – Lance please can you just look at me so we can talk.” 

Allura had been jogging to catch up with Lance but despite being five years older than him he was always faster than her. Lance stopped suddenly causing Allura to run into him before muttering under his breath. 

“Lance, please speak up I can’t hear you.” 

Lance seemed as if was going to continue to walk away before he turned around. The glistening of unshed tears surrounded his eyes before he finally spoke up. 

“” A strong prince who can fill them with hope,” you think that’s what the people want? You think the council wants a prince with proper manners? Well you’re wrong, Allura, they don’t want any of that. You know what they want? They want to get rid of me. They don’t want a prince, why would they, they have perfect little miss Allura. Especially since they know that you actually belong to the royal family while I don’t. That I am a blemish on the royal family line. Nothing but a worm who snuck its way on a perfect apple tree. Everybody hates me.”  

Lance rubbed the unshed tears from his eyes before speaking again. “Couldn’t you tell that the council was glad to have me leave the room? They don’t want me to know anything about the war. They don’t want me to know where our troops are, how many there are, what their mission is, and what our weaknesses are, just in case I’m in cahoots with the enemy. That’s why I left. What if there is a mole. What if someone is giving information to the Galra. If I’m in that room all fingers will point to me. The council will turn the whole country on me and everyone will think I’ve manipulated you and dad if you two stick up for me. It’s better if I stay away from all things political, that’s what is expected of me. Everybody already hates me, I don’t want them to hate me even more, but you know what’s even worse than the whole country turning on me, having them doubt you and dad because of me.” 

Allura grabbed Lance before pulling him into a tight hug. She buried her head into his shoulder, breathing deeply before looking Lance in the eyes, both of their eyes filled with unshed tears. “Lance, Father and I don’t care what anyone else thinks. You are a part of this family and we love you so much. You have always been a part of this family, even before everything that happened. Father and I always look forward to spending time with you.Lance, you complete this family, despite what everyone else thinks. You aren’t a blemish, you are the glue keeping us together. Now come on, we really need to get back to that meeting, the Marmora kingdom has sent us a message and I wouldn’t let anyone read it until you got back.” 

The siblings both took a moment to collect themselves and wipe away the tears before finishing the walk to the council room. Before opening the doors, Lance turned to Allura and gave her a smile, “Bet I can convince the council that I got you to partake in that forbidden lettuce.” 

Lance threw open the doors as Allura began to laugh, causing everyone to look over at them. King Alfor looked toward his two children causing Allura and Lance to sober up. “Father, what’s wrong?” Allura looked around at the other council members before her eyes landed on the scroll in front of her father. 

“Is that the message from the Marmora? What does it say? Will they be our ally?” 

Lance looked between the hopeful look of his sister to the grim look of his father. “What is their condition? What are they requesting of us before the treaty can go through?” Alfor looked away for a moment before speaking up. “The Marmora are requesting a... union of sorts in order to ensure that neither side will attempt to break the alliance after the war is won.” 

“What do you mean when you say union.” Lance’s tone hardened looking at each member of the council, all refusing to meet his gaze, before meeting King Alfor’s eyes. “They are requesting that a child of royal blood from each country be bound to one another in a holy union-” 

“Marriage. You could just say they want an arranged marriage and that you truly are considering marrying one of us off.” 

“Lance please calm down, surely father doesn’t mean that, right father?” Allura looked at her father, but once meeting his gaze all hope drained from her eyes. King Alfor looked at his two children before standing up.  

“This meeting is dismissed. Everyone leave this room I must speak to my children.” 

“But king-” 

“We need to discuss-” 

“-the ramifications-” 

“-think they are? How dare-” 

“The audacity-” 

“-an assassination attempt-” 

Voice after voice overlapped one another, each council member voicing their distaste over the condition of the treaty. All the voices began to melt into one another but before King Alfor could silence them, one voice rang out, “Why don’t we send the prince. Then it shall not matter if it is an assassination attempt.” 

Every voice suddenly stopped as the king looked around in anger. “Who dares to speak ill of my son. Who here wished him dead.” None of the council members spoke up causing the king to hit the table. “So, it is a coward who speaks ill of their prince when he believes he shall face no consequences but when the time comes to speak up he is strangely silent.” 

Again, no voice could be heard except the harsh breaths of Lance trying to learn how to breathe again and Allura trying her best to calm him down. “Coran, please makes sure there is a thorough investigation among those in my council. Any member who speaks ill of their prince is a threat to this crown and this country, am I understood?” 

King Alfor’s advisor walked toward the king from his spot on the wall before smiling. “No worries King, I’ll make sure to straighten out each and every one of the members and get rid of the ones we don’t need. That sound good?”  

King Alfor patted Coran on the back, “Do whatever you need to do.” 

Coran ushered all the members out of the meeting room, taking all the guards with him before shutting the doors, leaving the royal family alone to speak. 

“I am sorry son, I’m ashamed that I let someone who wrongly thinks so little of you on my council. I will take care of this injustice after we all go over this proposal.”  

Lance finally caught his breath, finding breathing was much easier when only his family was around. “It’s alright dad, you couldn’t have known he was going to be like that. But we have more important matters to discuss right now, don’t we?” 

Alfor looked toward his son and smiled, “Yes, you’re right. We must discuss what you two think about the proposal that was made. The Marmora want to protect themselves by making both of us vulnerable while also forging a strong trust in one another by having us both give up a child. I will not choose one of you to go that is for you two to discuss and if neither of you are willing, I will negotiate with the Marmora until we reach another option for an alliance” 

Allura, the shock finally wearing off, spoke up, “But father, this alliance has already taken months to forge, if we back out of this they may believe we truly do not trust them and will find an ally elsewhere.” 

“I understand that Allura, but I will not push forward with this until I am sure one of you is one hundred percent willing to do this.” 

“Father, you can’t honestly expect one of us to be one hundred percent willing to-” 

“Have they already decided who will be wed on their side?” 

“Lance this is not the time for sill-” 

“Yes, it was all included in the letter.” 

Lance picked up the letter skimming through it until he got to the part about the wedding and who they had already decided to give the task. 

 _The_ _Marmorra_ _Empire, after much deliberation, has decided that the best, most logical way, to secure the alliance between the_ _Marmorra_ _Kingdom and_ _Altea_ _would be a sacred union between two heirs to the throne. This_ _would create_ _an iron strong trust between the two countries and lead to a strong_ _alliance._ _The_ _Marmorra_ _Kingdom has decided that the second son and heir to the throne, Prince Keith of_ _Marmorra_ _would be best suited for this alliance and he has accepted the duties given to him as a part of this alliance. There shall be a wedding ceremony in each country, both ceremonies following all traditions of whichever country they are currently in. The couple shall travel between each country every six months until the current ruler is no longer fit to rule and so they shall stay in country to rule there, fathering children and beginning a new line of mixed royal blood. An answer is expected_ _within_ _a fortnight._  

Lance put the scroll down, already accepting his fate. Allura grabbed the scroll and began reading it. “Why are they unclear on which country they will stay in, they were clear with everything else why not this?” 

Allura looked toward her brother’s and father’s faces seeing the same look of resignation. “What, what am I missing.” 

Lance grabbed the scroll from Allura. “They have already decided who will marry Keith.” 

“What do you mean, it didn’t say either of our names!” 

“You’re right but, Prince Keith is heir to his kingdom, despite being the second son. That means when his mother is unfit to rule he is no longer allowed to leave his country for long periods of time, that applies to you as well. You are heir to the Altean Kingdom, and when dad can no longer rule, it will be your turn to take over, therefore, you won’t be able to leave this kingdom for long amounts of time as well.” 

“Wait, Lance, you can’t possibly mean to tell me that-” 

“Since they have already decided who shall partake in the marriage, we have no choice. I will marry Prince Keith, secure the alliance between our countries, and eventually come to reside in the Marmorra Kingdom."


	2. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this!!! Sorry if Lance is a bit more well-spoken but,,, he's a prince? He'll get more loose later on but he's not in the best place rn.

**Lance’s gaze followed Allura as she ran out of the room** , leaving nothing but silence in her wake. The room seemed to echo with every creak and scrape that creeped its way between the two men, still air vibrating with every noise. Lance kept his eyes trained on the scroll held within his hands. Kept rereading the passage that damned him to a future without his family, again.

He could tell his shoulders were shaking but he couldn’t stop them for some reason. He tried to force the tears to go away but could tell by the warm streaks on his face that he was failing. Lance tightened his lips in an attempt to stop the sounds passing through them but knew he failed at that as well. He felt the searing gaze that was upon him but refused to meet it, couldn’t meet it, not without completely failing apart.

“Lance, son, I told you, I will not go through with this unless I have your full consent. I have never intended to choose who you would marry or dictate your life choices. I always wished for you to be able to find your own soulmate, find the one who completed you, and would give you a new reason to wake up every day. I never thought you would have this great pressure placed upon you when I.... Son, I am truly sorry that you are faced with this decision.”

King Alfor rose from his seat and knelt in front of his son. Placed his hands upon Lance’s shoulders, feeling the tremors that ran through his son’s body. “Lance, please, look at me.”

Lance shook his head and shied away from his father’s touch. King Alfor let out a sigh and tightened his grip on Lance. “Please, Lance, I hate seeing you in pain. I will send a message to the Marmorra. I will tell them that this condition is unacceptable. We will start negotiations over again. I could offer them some land instead or treasures. You don’t have to-”

“Dad, please, just... just stop.” Lance’s voice cracked as he spoke, throat sore from choking back his sobs. King Alfor immediately quieted down and released his hold on Lance. “You know that we can’t start over with the Marmorra. We need protection now. The border is completely engulfed with war and we are steadily losing land. Without the Marmorra we won’t be able to last much longer. There is no other choice. I must... I-I...” Lance dug his nails into his palms, ashamed that he couldn’t even say  _it._ “We will accept the condition. That is what is best for the kingdom. Send a message so that we may begin making preparations.”

King Alfor stood up and turned away from Lance. “No, we shall not send the message. I will not allow you to force yourself into giving away the rest of your life.”Alfor began walking but was stopped by a hand grasping his wrist.

“Father, earlier you said that this was my decision to make. And I have given you my answer. Even if it pains me to leave, I must. This country is worth more than my feelings.” 

“I may have said that this was your decision, but if you recall, I also said that I would not go through with the alliance if you were not one hundred percent willing to do this.”

“Dad, it doesn’t matter if I’m upset, our people are dying! There are more important things than me. There is no other-” 

King Alfor pulled Lance into him, held onto his only son that he never thought would leave him. “There is nothing more important to me than you and your sister. I would not hesitate to give up my kingdom for the two of you. Never doubt that.” Alfor held onto Lance for a moment longer before finally letting go. “I understand that you think you are not worth more than the country, but to me and your sister, you are. The Marmorra have given us two weeks to make a decision, I know that you may not want to wait that long but please, at least take a few days to decide what you are going to do. Come to me when you have made your decision and if I see that you are truly and sincerely willing to do this, I will send a message to the Marmorra. Now, I must go check on what Coran has done with the council members. And please, if you are able to, check on your sister. I believe we both know that it will be difficult for her to process this.”

Lance dried his eyes, before turning away and leaving the room.

King Alfor finally collapsed in his chair and let out a long sigh, cradling his head in his hands. “Oh, how I wish you would make the selfish choice and stay here with me... but I know you never could.”

*****

Lance knocked on his sister’s door for the fifth time before calling out. “Allura, I know you’re in there. Are you gonna let me in or should I find a spider and somehow sneak it into your room.”

Lance heard a choked out laugh and let out a small smile knowing that even in this trying time he could still make her laugh. “Come on sis, don’t you want to spend as much time with your baby brother before he... before he has to leave.”

All sound stopped from within Allura’s room for a tense moment before Lance could hear her shuffling towards the door, he waited for the telltale click that would let him know the door was unlocked before letting himself in.

Lance was greeted with the image of Allura, wrapped in a thick blanket, despite the sweltering summer heat, dried tear track on her face, and red swollen eyes. “Hey you didn’t have to cry, I’m still here, I haven’t left.” Lance wrapped his arms around Allura but was pushed away immediately.

“Yet you mean, you haven’t left  _yet_. God, what is wrong with the Marmorra! We spend months negotiating with them and this is their idea for the alliance? Forcing you to-to  _marry_  someone you don’t even know? Forcing one of our own, an  _Altean_ , to be left stranded in a country with-with... with  **Galras**. I mean-”

“Hey, Allura you have to calm down! They left the Galra Empire centuries ago, they are not Galra anymore, they are Marmorran. This is exactly why they wanted a failsafe!”

“What do mean, Lance? They're just trying to kidnap you! What kind of ally does that? I knew we couldn’t trust them. I told father to find another ally, find a country that wasn’t filled with dirty-”

“That is what I mean Allura! You are so prejudiced against them, despite the fact that they have done nothing against our country. You just hate the fact that they were once a part of the Galra Empire. This is why they want a marraige between our two countries. They are scared of what our people will do to their soldiers, even if they are the ones who will win the war for us. Everyone knows Alteans hate the Galra, and they fear that because they share blood with the Galra we will treat them as we do the Galra. What if our people attack the Galra soldiers as they sleep? What if someone poisons the food that we send over? They will be suffering a two-front war, fighting against their enemy and their ally. If their soldiers get attacked they won’t be able to fight back, because then our citizens will cry out about how they are exactly like the Galra. They need insurance that we won’t turn on them, and what better way than having a royal move onto enemy territory. Our citizens wouldn’t want an Altean hurt, but to ensure that it isn’t seen as a hostage situation we get one of theirs as well. A marriage is the obvious answer. The only thing I don’t understand is why they choose me when I am obviously not held in our countries favor.”

“Lance don’t say that, you are held in high regard here. Our people love you.”

“Don’t kid yourself Allura, you know that isn’t true. Maybe they aren’t privy to our countries gossip or...”

“Or what Lance.”

“Or maybe Queen Krolia didn’t want to be without one of her sons for the majority of his life.’

“Lance, just say no. You don’t have to leave. You can stay here with me and father. You don’t have to be alone.” Allura grabbed onto Lance’s hands and pulled him to her window. “This is our country, Lance. This is where we were born, this is where we belong, the both of us.”

Lance looked out and tried to memorize everything. The stables where Allura learned she was a natural with horses and Lance learned that horses could tell he was making fun of their faces. The training grounds he and Allura used to play on together for hours at a time. The shops he would play pranks on (if he looked really closely at the alley between the apple stand and the root stand he could tell it was still slightly tinted blue). He had so many stories, good and bad, that he wasn’t ready to not recall every time he turned a corner. So many people he wouldn’t be able to see anymore, but maybe that was for the better. 

“You’re right, this is our country.” Allura smiled, glad she could speak some sense into her brother. Happy that she wouldn’t have to give him up. “Great, I’m glad you understand. Now let us-”

“This is our country and I will do anything to protect it. Allura, I am going to marry Prince Keith and secure this alliance, you need to understand that. This is what Altea needs for me to do. Now please, stop trying to convince me otherwise because I am not going to change my mind. Just be by my side, I really don’t want to be fighting with you before I leave. I want this to be a happy time.”

“Honestly Lance, do you have to be this stubborn? But, very well, this is your decision and if you have already made it I will not fight against it. However, do not doubt that I will have serious words with Prince Keith when he arrives for the ceremony. He may be a royal, just like myself, but I am his elder and he will listen to everything I have to say.”

“Dang Allura, calm down. I’m not sure he’ll appreciate lecture after lecture when he most likely doesn’t want this marriage either.”

“I don’t care if he doesn’t want this, I’ve always planned to give whoever you wed a long talking to. That won’t change just because it is a political marriage.”

Lance barked out a loud laugh at the serious tone his sister spoke in, his voice soon joined by his sister’s higher, more pleasant laugh. This is what he was going to miss more than anything, being together with Allura and laughing like they didn’t have a care in the world. He felt his heart squeeze in pain at the thought of being without Allura after all they had gone through together but this is what was best for Altea. Him leaving would help the war more than anything he could do as prince. At least he wouldn’t be dead weight for the family anymore. At least they could once again be perfect, without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the first one but that's because this chapter is more focused on their feelings about the proposal. I didn't think it would be right to just jump from them receiving the letter to Keith rollin up because obviously these characters would have feelings and reactions toward what was asked of Lance (also I don't feel like my time jumps are very good so I'd just rather not deal w that yknow). That's another reason I posted this so soon because to me this is more of a filler chapter than straight up content. I apologize if you were hoping for something beefier but I will post again soon. Also to the three people who commented on my first chapter thank you so much!!!! I got really excited when I read them but I wasn't sure how to reply so I waited but then I thought I had waited too long to reply so,, I just didn't? But I didn't want to leave yall hangin so, THANK YOU SO MUCH.


End file.
